Superboy: The lightning thief
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: Percy has no human in him. His mom is Kryptonian and he is a Kryptonian demigod. With his mom missing Percy will use all the power he has to save not only his mom but the world form WW3. {Greeting my loyal readers. My old version of this story had to be taken down so here's the new version.}
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting reader Ancient Arbiter here. This was one of my most favorite story for a time. But since it was supposed to close to the original book I had to take it down. So here's the rewritten version of the Old Superboy and the Lightning thief story I had once wrote. I hope this is better and not too close to the original book. I just want to state I own nothing and this is just a fan writing for those who love this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Beginning<strong>

This life I was never asked for, it forced on me and with it came the burden of the world. My story is not of a simple boy who lives his life to grow up and be some normal guy. It all started with my mother, a child that came from a world doomed to die. Krypton it was called, Jor-el was the name of the guy that sent my mother to earth. Mara Van-le; her true name,but in human she is called Sally Jackson. Anyway, she was sent to earth, found by a nice couple, discovered her powers and started her journey.

But, all through her early life it was nothing but misery. But it was misery that made her decide to become the symbol that many people came to see, as the symbol of hope. Years later she met Poseidon, they happened to meet because she noticed his trident. They fell in love, and after spending years with Poseidon, mom told him of her heritage. Even going as far as showing him the Fortress of Solitude, and teaching him the Kryptonian language and alphabet. Poseidon kept mom a secret from his brother, Zeus. When I was conceived, Poseidon was forced to return to the sea. After I was born, mom took me to the fortress to be raised, and trained to use my powers.

Since I was born a Kryptonian and a god, instead of losing powers like a Kryptonian hybrid of a different race. I gained powers and other great tricks that would help me down the road. My name is Pey-Van or Percy Jackson in human, and soon people would come to know me as the man of steel. My story began when I was twelve years old, and I went to Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. To set the record straight I am not a troubled kid. I had to fake I was, to hide what I really was. Later things really started going bad that May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan.

Twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. I know it sounds so boring, most Yancy trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. The guy had thinning hair, a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. However what he didn't seem to know is that I could tell he was a Centaur. I was taught how to spot those of the Greek and Roman Mythology.

I had hopes that the trip would be one that nothing would happen. But like my mother the fates decided that my alter ego would never get a peaceful life. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I accidentally fired a Revolutionary War cannon at the school bus. Which lead to me getting expelled. Before that was a fourth-grade trip, we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. I accidentally hit a lever on the catwalk the class took an unplanned swim. There are many more before that, but you get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be unnoticeable.

All the trip into the city, I had to put up with Nancy Bobofit. Nancy was this freckled, redheaded kleptomaniac, that seemed to like hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. Grover was scrawny, he cried when he got frustrated, and he was a sayter in hiding. Grover was a cool guy that could make me laugh.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of her sandwich that stuck in Grover's curly brown hair. Sadly she knew I couldn't do anything to stop her, only due to me being on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'll rip her arms off." I spat. Grover tried to calm me down.

"It's okay man. I like peanut butter." He said dodging another piece of food.

"Enough." I roared getting up. Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"You're on probation," he reminded me. "You know you'll in trouble for anything." Thinking back I wish I had got at it with Nancy right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get into. Mr. Brunner led the museum tour, he rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. He leaded us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.

I pretended to listen to what he had to say, but it was boring since I knew all of this. On the other side of the group the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher who wore a black leather jacket. She looked to be fifty years old but that might have been because she was one of the Furies. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and hated me because I was Poseidon's son. Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art, finally, Nancy snickered something about the naked guy on the stele. Mr. Brunner stopped his story and looked at me."Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said pulling my attention. He then pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents? I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.

"That's Kronos eating his kids."

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Kronos was the king Titan,and he didn't trust his kids, the gods. So, Kronos ate them, right. But Rhea his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters "

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"So a war erupted between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend.

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

"In life you never know when little in formation like this could save your life. ."

"Interesting answer." Mr. Brunner smiled.

"Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld."

After that it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds lead us back outside where the class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. That sent some signals for me since we've been getting massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.

Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others, a few seconds later we heard police cars and gun fire. We all turned to see a car chase and following was a woman in a red and blue suit with a red cape, I smiled. It was always cool to see my mom on the job, off saving the day. After the camotion died we returned to what we were doing.

"Can I have your apple?" Grover asked me. I didn't have much of an appetite. Thin again I didn't even need to eat, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue before I saw Mr. Brunner park his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. I tried to stay cool. But it was hard so I tried another tactic. A wave roared in my ears and the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming.

"Percy pushed me!"

"Gotta love water powers." I silently said in Kryptonian. Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering:

"Did you see "

"The water "

"Like it grabbed her " I didn't listen to what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as I did something she had been waiting for all semester.

"Now, honey "

"Yes." I smiled like a smart ass. That wasn't the best thing to do.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds ordered.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

"It's cool G-man. I got this."

"See, Mr. Underwood, The boy can take responsibility for his crime." she said.

"Hardly call it a crime." I said to no one.

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked, I gave her my I'll-kill-you-later stare. I followed after Mrs. Dodds. She was standing at the museum entrance, halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I followed Mrs. Dodds deeper into the museum,when I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty, Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She started making a growling noise.

I didn't want to think it, but I knew that that a fight was coming.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I decided to play it safe.

"Yes, ma'am." I said. She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

"What would that be ma'am." I said arms crossed waiting for her to attack, thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. She could not be talking about the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Hey A guy has to make money some way. And I knew she wasn't meaning my essay on Tom Sawyer I got from the Internet without ever reading the book.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't this this is the place to do this we can talk about this." I said trying to avoid conflict on last time.

"Your time is up," she hissed. Then her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She looked like a shriveled hag with bat wings, claws, and a mouth full of yellow fangs.

Yep a fury' I thought. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me and grabbed me in her claws. "Die, honey!" She snarled,

"I don't think so!" I roared hitting her with me heat vision leaving a second degree burn mark.

"Arh" she cried releasing me, I then leap in the air and uppercut her jaw. She flew close to the ceiling, I zipped over her and slammed her into the ground.

"What are you?" she asked me weakly getting up.

"Your worst nightmare" I said before I was about to slam my foot into her. But she turned to dust before I could deliver the final blow. I was alone with a small crack in the floor. I went back outside as it began to rain feeling uneasy about what she said. I was accused of some kind of crime that I had no clue was. I spotted Grover sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends, when she saw me.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." she said.

"Nope but she did give me her daughter's number." I smirked/lie knowing the mist was involved, as we had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr a few minutes ago.

"What?" Nancy? screamed. I strolled past her and her goons. Thunder boomed overhead, I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. Things had starting, I knew something was about to go down, and I would need all the power I had to save the day.

"Jor-el guide me" I said softly in Kryptonian as I then saw Grover and the rest of the class loading on the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you liked this as good as the old one. Please review and I will do the best I can to update.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Greeting reader Ancient Arbiter here. Well I finally got time to work on this story so here you go for those who have waited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fate and Zombies<strong>

I was used to the occasional weird. Which was over in a blink. To ensure that it seemed like I was clueless I didn't bring up Dodds or anything else that happened that day. Grover was a different story as I could easily see the concern in his eyes like he knew what I was. But I knew he couldn't have known about me being kryptonian so I figured he thought I was a regular demigod or perhaps Zeus' kid. Speaking of Zeus, the freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. Like when my English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests. I called him an old fool who didn't know crap in kryptonian. The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

Fine by me, I just wanted to travel the world and maybe save some humans with my mom. But right now it seemed like I would have to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. The evening before my finals, I could feel something was going on and I needed to find more answers. Sadly the fortress was too far away for me to go there and back without questions. So I concentrated and heard Grover's faint voice.

So I snuck downstairs to the faculty offices to hear better not that I needed to but I was bored. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,

"I'm worried about Percy, sir... alone this summer, I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"Have faith." Mr. Brunner said. "He just might surprise you."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"

"Will be resolved, Grover. He has worst things to worry about."

"Sir, he saw her..."

"What makes you think he doesn't already know?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again. Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "Percy can handle himself. But still, let's just focus on keeping Percy alive." I decided to leave. I was worried now, could he know my secret? I had to leave and fast. So to cover my hid, I threw a piece of gum through the glass in the door to cover the whoosh noise I made as I super ran back to my dorm. The next afternoon, after a pain in the rear Latin exam I was called to stay behind some.

"Percy," Mr. Brunner said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's for the best." I said nothing as he was trying to make me feel good about something.

"Sure." I said giving a I don't care smile on.

"Percy—" But I was already gone, I pack long ago, to leave and return to the Artic to where I truly belonged. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean. They were just some rich delinquents, some that were blind in several ways. For their daddies were scum that my family fought every day so I didn't care much about what they did with their dirty money. They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I was going to continue my training and working to solve the many problems of this world.

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. Which was good for one day I would need that to better hide my secret. I was almost sorry to say goodbye to Grover, but as I guessed, I wouldn't have to.

He some how got a ticket to Manhattan. Which would be on the same bus as me. I had not planned to use the bus, it was more of a cover as I was planning to run home via Superspeed. But oh how I longed to fly. I once did but once we learned Zeus would try to blast me mom told me not to fly. So now I was stuck on a bus with Grover heading into the city. During the whole ride, Grover kept up his nervousness. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Looking for baddies?" I asked arms crossed. Grover nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Wha—what do you mean?" I said nothing. Grover's eye twitched.

"How much did you know?" I stayed silent as I could hear something coming.

"Look, Percy ... I'm just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"

"Grover shut up." I said trying to concentrate.

"Percy-"

"Grover, you're a bad liar." I said telling the truth. His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card.

"Just take this, okay? In case you need me." The card was in fancy script and once he looked away I threw it behind us as I knew I would not need it.

"Gee thanks." I said continuing to try to find that thing.

"Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him thinking now the truth comes out.

"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?" There was many evils in this world and I need know what to prepare for. however before he answered there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell that could gag anyone. The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road and I had a bad feeling about this.

On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good, but there were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree. They were knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks.

The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. Sure enough though they were looking right at me. I turned to Grover and saw color drained from his face. Decided why not I walk to the three ladies far enough so Grover couldn't hear. The old ladies were still watching me as I came.

"Hail the son of Krypton." The one on the left said as I came up to them.

"Praise the man of steel hero of all hero's that exist or will." the one on the right said.

"Bow to Pey-Van one who shall live forever and reshape the world." The middle one said.

"You speak of things that have not happened can I guess you are the fates?" I asked.

"Indeed Kryptonian we are and you are one who's fated for great things." left one said

"You will face many hardships and go through many trails." right one said.

"You must stay strong or else the world is to fall to evils that the world has never seen or forgotten." middle said.

"What of the Kryptonian race will it survive after me and my mother passes" I asked?

"We are not fortune tellers" the said getting up to leave, "we'll meet again; but also beware what you over look." And with that they left and I returned to Grover.

"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."

"Why?" I asked arms crossed.

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started feeling uneasy. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?" He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Percy, what did they say back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? They just wanted to say hi and that they were glad to see someone that would talk to them."

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"Chill bro." I said

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to get on my nerves. "Shut up. I will be fine."

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

"I don't think that will happen." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I just pointed outside. Coming at us was a 9'2" tall zombie heading for our side of the bus.

"What the fu-" Grover was cut off as the bus was knocked over leaving everyone but me KO. I got out and looked to see who it was. Sure enough it was Solomon Grundy. This guy was major trouble, even my mom had trouble last time she fought him about a year ago.

"What are you doing here Grundy?" I asked.

"Grundy squash Cape lady son."

"Good luck with that." I said arms crossed. Grundy charged at me and I clapped my hands getting him off his feet. I then supersped to his and punched his jaw before he hit the ground. I then appeared where he was headed and punched him again knocking him down. "Come on Grundy you can't beat me." However he grabbed me with his fist and I had to struggle to get free. He tightened his grip and I was left with my one option. I used my heat vision to hit his eyes making him release me. Once i got to my feet I did not see the tomb stone hit me.

"Who hit with a tomb stone?" I asked/roared several feet back. Grundy jumped into the air and came at me so I used my legs to kick him in his jewels as I knew I could not beat Grundy this way. Grundy looked even madder and started to throw knives at me which did not do anything to me. I knew I had to kill him even though it would not keep him down but it would take time for him to return. While he was distracted I delivered a series of punches that let me knock him out cold. I was about to go for his heart but suddenly lightning shot down onto him.

"What?" I cried out covering my eyes. Grundy got up and was coursing with power and to be fair his chest was burned off leaving his ribs showing and his face was uglier then before. Grundy smashed his fist onto the ground causing a shock wave. I got into a fighting position and waited as Grundy charged at me. Grundy punched the spot I was standing but I jumped up and dodged the attack, however he used his other had to grab me. and while he held me I felt several volts of electricity going through us. I struggled to get free but managed when I punched his hand breaking it and freeing me.

Grundy got madder and came at me faster, but I was faster then even him. I leap into the air and kicked his face, possibly breaking some teeth. Grundy looked ready to quite which was weird since he could give my mom a challenge. I got onto his chest and was about to got for the heart but Grundy grabbed me and lightning struck us. I cried in pain as that hurt but now Grundy was not only on charged with lightning but was also on fire. I had to break his hand again to get free as as we got up Grundy released small things of flaming somethings. I hit them with Heat Vision destroying them. Grundy punched the ground sending shock wave at me and as I came at him I knew I had to finish him. I jumped at him and punched his face and then went for his chest. I broke his ribs allowing me to get to his heart.

"We're done here." I said driving my fist through his heart. Grundy was dead for however long it took to heal a busted heart. I was breathing hard and noticed that my clothes no longer existed save my pants. I got back to the bus and sure enough no one was awake. Which was good as I didn't want the secret out on me. So I grabbed my bag and finally using my Superspeed headed home, not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I mean seriously I crave them. But no flames please. Also for those who ready the first version of this story I would like to let you know that Green Lantern and Impulse will return in this, just let let those of you who liked them know. Finally<strong>** if you got a DC or Marvel hero or villain you want to see here let me know. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting reader Ancient Arbiter here. Well I finally got time to work on this story so here you go for those who have waited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rao help me<strong>

Okay sure I ditched Grover. I know it was a dick move. But Grover was annoying me to the phantom zone. Anyway it hardly took any time for me to get home well until I got to the city limits. From there I was walking to my mom's New York place. Speaking of my mom there are at least three things you to now about her;

1. She's the greatest person in the world, unfortunately she has rottenest luck.

2. She never complained or got mad. Not even once, weird I know.

3. She goes to great lengths to hide our secrets.

Like when she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice for...well he always a world-class jerk. And one of the worst part is that the guy smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. And when you have super senses like smell that is hell on you. With him around my mom's life was a utter hell the way Gabe treated her, plus the way he and I got along; like Zod and the Kryptonian council didn't help ether. So with having to deal with us, her job, and her hero job didn't make her life easy. A prime example would be when I came home.

I walked into the apartment, praying to Rao my mom would be home from work. Instead, Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. I'm just put it simply the place looked like crap.

"So, you're home." Gabe said hardly looking up.

"Where's my mom?" I spat.

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?" I glared hard at him. Who did this fool think he was? He was nothing but a man, no that would be a compliment. He was a thing. And whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our 'guy secret. Implying that if I told my mom, he try to knock my lights out. But, he seriously had it backwards.

"I don't have any cash," I told him. He raised a greasy eyebrow. Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid him with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he out to carry his own weight. Is that right, Eddie?" Eddie, the super of the apartment building, he was a good guy and never questioned some things that went on. I bet I could have strung Gabe up and use a blow torch on him, and Eddie wouldn't question or care since he didn't like Gabe that much.

"Come on, Gabe. The kid just got here." Eddie said

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," I said. I dug a piece of paper out and A screw from my pocket. "enjoy" Gabe opened the paper up and it said: 'Go _ yourself.'

"You think that's funny punk?" Gabe said getting up and grabbed my shirt. He tried to force me to the wall but I held my ground. Since mom wasn't here I thought that this could be one of our guy secrets. I grabbed his arm and twisted it counterclockwise hard.

"Agh" he cried as he tried to get free.

"You might be good for that one stupid task we need you for. But you are not my father and you won't touch me again or harm anyone in this house again." He didn't say anything so I tightened my grip almost breaking his wrist. "I'll take your silence as a yes." I said as released by grip and went to my room."Good to see you again Mr. Eddie." The men just had a blank look to them. I closed the door to my room, which was more like a junk room. The was just junk and muddy boots on my windowsill. I dropped my suitcase on the bed.

"Home sweet home." I said in kryptonian. Laying on my bed I heard the sweetest sound in the world, my mom's voice.

"Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and I felt better than I had in months. My mother could make anyone feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change colors in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt.

"Percy, my little prince." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" She smelled like chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of 'free samples.' The way she always did when I came home. We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the candy, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. I told her what happened at the museum, the fates, and Grundy in kryptonian since it was the only language we and my dad Poseidon knew so we could talk without people over hearing us. "This is serious...I have notice some of these thing. My guess is Zeus, your father, and your Uncle are at it and we could be busy with all the rough weather. " My mom said.

"I think we need to get to the Fortress of Solitude as soon as possible." I told her in Kr, I love that place it was the only place on Earth I felt at home if my mom wasn't with me. From the other room, Gabe yelled,

"Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip?" I glared at the wall and I could feel my heat vision was about to be let loose. Didn't that prick ever learn. My mom is the Greatest woman in the world. She should be treated like the Queen/Goddess she truly was and have other people go off and save the world for her. Not married to some thing like Gabe. Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" I wanted to slowly break every single rib in his body, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for the Fortress. Then we would get out of here.

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip." Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"You can't really stop us." I mouthed.

"Your step father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabe won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend." Gabe softened a bit at my mom's words.

"So this money for your trip it comes from your cloths budget, right?"

"Yeah sure." I said holding back a laugh. Joke's on him my mom had more money than a whole country would know what to do with.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful." Gabe scratched his double chin.

"Maybe if you hurry with that dip and maybe if the kid apologizes for my wrist."

"Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot," I thought. But my mom's eyes warned me not to do anything that might cause questions.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.

"Yeah, whatever," he decided. He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to the arctic we'll talk more about what's going on." Her smile returned, and I felt like all my problems left me. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his dip. An hour later we were ready to leave.

Gabe took a break form his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camero-for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, bitch," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

"Like this?" I said taking out my key and dragged it across the trunk.

"You little-" he started but stopped as I raised my hand to catch his blow. Guess he did learn as he held his wrist and I watched him lumber back toward the apartment building, I used super speed to kick him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. We went to a rental cabin that was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. We had planed to ditch the car there but we decided to stay the night. The cabin was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes.

We got there at sunset, and the first thing my mom did was remove her blue Kr ring. Reason being to hide our secret she walked around like a human with no powers, so once she did she regained her powers and looked younger to me but still an adult. Strange since that thing has no effect on me. After that we went onto relaxing. We made a fire; via heat vision, we roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about how she discovered her powers and even a young age she was making a name for herself as a hero.

Finally she also told me about the new ideas she had for the 'Superman' comic series she writes. You see since she always wanted to writes stories she decided to write about what she hoped I would turn out like. Yeah I know weird the Superwoman was the creator of the Superman comics. But heck I loved them, it also explains why she had so much money that she hide it from Gabe in several secret accounts. I never bothered to ask about my father. I knew it made her depressed and she didn't need that.

"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her deciding to ask what would happen to me.

"I don't know." She said looking down into the fire."We need to focus on the problem at hand." We didn't talk on that subject after that. We decided to test my powers which of course were pretty strong even for my young age; since i'm half Kr and God my powers grow faster but my mom could still whip my butt. That night I had a strange visit from the forgotten. I stood in what looked like the fortress but of course it wasn't. Strangely I noticed I was dressed in royal clothes of Krypton.

"I have waited a long time for you to be ready. I looked behind me and there stood a red orb that glowed brighter and turned into a middle aged mad with glowing red hair and eyes very old.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Rao."

"Rao? The Kryptonian god?"

"That's me." He smiled.

"But we don't have much time. Pey-Van, not too long ago you meet the fates and they said the fate of the people rested on you."

"True." I said not sure what I was really doing here.

"Through the next few years you will face a series of trials that will make you the man you are destined to grow into. But you will not have to do it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"The others are watching you as well. And in time you will know. But for now You will be taking my test."

"What test?" I asked.

"You will know soon enough." Rao said fading away and I was suddenly awakened. Outside my window a hurricane raged and I was mad at Zeus for interpreting my conversation with Rao. I mean he was Rao the God of my people. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow. An angry, tortured sound that made our hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice of someone yelling and pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of the bed in her nightgown and quickly zipped into her Superwoman suit, she did however were a trench coat over it just in case. We both prepared for who was at the door and when my mom threw open the lock and there stood Grover framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. Well the real Grover, since he had his goat legs visible to us.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

"Well Grundy wanted to kill me and you were still KO." I said arms crossed.

"Percy," My mom said.

"What he was so wrapped up in 'oh no this,and this can't be happening that.'"

"Still it's dangerous out there" Grover said sounding concerned

" Trust me G-man I can handle myself just ask -" I was frozen, looking at Grover. I was having trouble seeing far behind him.

"O Zeus kai alloi theoi!" he cried. 'It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" I was too focused on what was going on outside to register any thing else. Mom grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said.

"Get to the car. Both of you."

"Mom we can beat that thing together" I said.

"Go!" She ordered. I wish I had know what was going on at the time then maybe thing would have not hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go hoped you enjoined and sorry for the wait and as always please review.<strong>


End file.
